Il est temps de tirer un trait
by Alfa
Summary: OS On pensait qu'après la mort de Voldemort, Harry pourrait avoir une vie normale. Assûrement c'est ce qu'il a eut. Vraiment ? Peut être pas tant que ça... Ames sensibles s'abstenir


Rating: T juste pour le fun et parce que je ne veux pas que des gens de douze ans lisent ce texte. Death fic (ça gâche tout quand on note ça avant le texte). Je file dans du Drama… faudrait revoir mon coton, je crois qu'il pourri…

Couple: Ce n'est pas de l'amour ici, partez vite avant de vous brûler les ailes.

Résumé: Ya pas à dire, on nous cache toujours des choses. Est-on vraiment heureux quand on a tué Voldemort?

Disclaimer: Tout est la propriété de JK Rowling. La vie est mal faite, y a pas à dire.

_Ce n'est pas à proprement parler une dédicace parce que tu ne sais pas que je publie, que je ne te le dirais pas. J'ai compris ce que tu tentais de me dire. Si un jour tu te perds ici au gré du vent, j'espère que t'auras trouvé la lumière pour ne plus te détacher de l'arbre, jamais._

_**¤**_

_**¤ Il est temps de tirer un trait ¤**_

_**¤**_

_14h30._

Un clac monotone résonne dans la maison vide. Je monte en courant appuyer sur le bouton du lave linge. On vient de passer en heures creuses. A peine un poids de moins sur mes épaules. Une raison de crier qu'elle ne pourra utiliser. Depuis quand déjà j'évite les conflits?

Un regard vers l'extérieur m'apprend qu'il fait toujours gris. Les toitures ont toutes cette couleur brique délavée par le temps et les intempéries. Un chat miaule quelque part dans la rue à la recherche d'un peu de compagnie. _Dommage_, on est si bien quand on est seul. Chaton, tu devrais t'enfuir tu sais, les autres ça n'apporte rien de bon.

Je suis mal placé pour juger, moi qui reste ici dans cette baraque pleine de vie avec mes cauchemars et mes pensées pourries. Je sais bien, on n'aime pas les gens pourtant on ne peut que chercher leur présence. Ah chaton, j'espère que t'auras plus de chance que moi. Je suis vraiment atteint pour parler à un chat qui ne sais pas que j'existe.

Je redescends dans le salon et m'avachi dans le canapé. Une cigarette se consume abandonnée dans un cendrier vierge de contenu, son extrémité incandescente attirant mon regard. Je l'observe et bientôt les premières cendres tombent et s'effritent sur le verre translucide. Je pourrais presque entendre la voix de Trelawney déchiffrant dans les volutes et l'agencement des cendres, l'atroce déchirure de mon âme qui j'en suis certain, devrait être morte un bon milliard de fois à présent selon elle.

Une odeur d'absence flotte dans l'air. Un peu de mélancolie et beaucoup d'humidité. Une atmosphère glauque et malsaine dans laquelle je me complais.

Je ne fume pas. J'achète des paquets à un vendeur moldu quelque part sur la route qui m'emmène au ministère tous les matins. Je lis les gros titres du Times et m'interroge sur la possibilité que ma rame de métro soit vide. Probabilité proche de zéro. On passe le temps comme on peut. Il est blond, jeunot et il me sourit en me saluant chaleureusement avec son horrible accent français. C'est peut être pour ça que je n'achète que des blondes. Tout le monde sait que les blondes, ça craint plus que les brunes. C'est ce qu'il dit. Pourquoi ne pas le croire? Je lève la main en guise d'au revoir quand je repars sur ma route. Il me comprend… Peut être. Vaguement, je m'interroge. Sera-t-il encore là le lendemain? Inévitablement, est-ce important qu'il le soit?

_14h35._

La cigarette termine sa combustion sous mon observation atone. Ma respiration est lente et ma poitrine se soulève de façon cadencée.

Qu'est-ce que je fous là?

Rien. Pas grand-chose.

Je sombre au fond de moi, poisson échoué sur une rive anonyme. Difficile de rassembler une idée précise pouvant être déclinée en phrase. Je me force, course les filaments de ce que _je suis_ et les tisse sans vergogne _pour être_. Même si c'est juste pour une seconde ou deux.

J'ai déjà fait la vaisselle, mis une machine, refait le lit et aérer. Maintenant est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi je sers?

Les enfants sont à Poudlard. Ginny au travail. Vraiment, je me demande ce qui m'a prit de prendre une semaine de vacances en plein mois de mars alors que pâque est mi-avril. Lily est en première année. Je n'entendrais pas son rire à 16h30, heure de son retour de l'école ni ses petits pas rapides dans l'escalier. Probablement qu'elle porterait une jolie robe pervenche et des bottes roses en caoutchouc affreuses. Elles sont sans doute dans un recoin de son armoire. Son parapluie jaune transparent trempé irait s'effondrer dans l'entrée laissant les gouttes d'eau devenir flaques sur le carrelage. Je l'imagine, les yeux fermés et les sons me reviennent. _J'ai mal._

Lily ne viendra pas.

J'ai chaviré en septembre. Sur le quai de la gare j'ai fait le courageux. Je lui ai sourit bravement comme on part à la guerre. J'ai levé la main, je l'ai salué jusqu'à ce que le train ne soit plus en vu. Albus a haussé les sourcils. Mon fils est un peu trop intelligent parfois. J'ai serré Ginny à peine plus longtemps que d'habitue et embrassé sa tempe. Au fond de moi, j'avais envie de pleurer. La maison est froide, impersonnelle sans son rire pour combler le silence, pour alléger mes sens fatigués. J'ai tenu aussi longtemps que j'ai pu. Puis j'ai craqué. J'ai sombré. Ma dernière attache est partie et le bateau s'est éloigné dans la tempête, esseulé, abandonné. Mon ultime excuse sur laquelle me reposer. A présent, il ne reste plus rien.

Pourquoi je suis là dites-moi? Si seulement _moi_ je le savais…

Les minutes s'égrènent dans cette pièce aux murs chaleureux. Le canapé de cuir noir est toujours aussi froid à travers mes vêtements. Quelques plantes vertes gisent oubliées dans les angles. Au moins, il y a un peu de couleur. Sur la table basse éparpillée, s'entassent des monceaux de papiers colorés, vestiges des rares lectures que je m'accorde le soir. Quand l'envie m'en prend. En général, elle repart aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Les nouvelles sont insipides. Elles me rappellent le café de Ginny. Une dose de café moulu depuis une éternité, laissé à l'air libre et deux litres d'eau bouillante dans une vieille thermos. Un résultat imbuvable que j'avale depuis quinze ans en réprimant une grimace. Oserai-je dire que ça a du goût? Au fond, reste-il quelque chose qui en ait?

James, Albus. Une photo familiale au mur expose à nos rares invités ce bonheur de façade qui me donne la nausée. Ginny est resplendissante dans sa robe verte. Elle semble habillée de gazon fraîchement tondu et remarquablement entretenu par un jardinier anglais de haute lignée qui fait ça depuis dix-huit générations. Sa chevelure rousse cascade sur ses épaules et tombe librement dans son dos. Elle sourit vivement et ses yeux pétillent.

Est-ce que _je_ mérite une telle femme? Je ne crois pas.

Après tout, que faut-il croire? Reste-t-il un tour pendable derrière cette éblouissante lumière?

Des années que je travaille dans ce petit bureau fade à un travail barbant pour un patron insupportable et misogyne. Des journées à gratter le papier de ma plume jusqu'à trouer le parchemin. Des heures d'anesthésie totale de mon cerveau. Je me noie dans cette illusion espérant tuer cet espoir famélique qui geint à l'intérieur de moi. Je plaide coupable. Je sais que c'est tout ce qui me reste de raison.

Quelque part sous ma peau, sous l'épiderme fragile et décoloré par l'absentéisme de ma présence sous un quelconque rayon de soleil, bat un cœur. Ce n'est plus qu'un objet utilitaire.

Mes poumons se vident et se remplissent mécaniquement. Mes jambes me portent et mes bras m'aident à accomplir le rituel de ma vie. J'embrasse ma femme, je lui murmure au creux de l'oreille des _je t'aime,_ indifférents. Je n'ai plus de sentiments pour elle mais je m'obstine. Si je le dis suffisamment longtemps, suffisamment de fois, alors, je l'aimerai encore. C'est l'immense pouvoir des mots comme dirait le psychomage qui me suit. Suivre quoi? Ils me font rire. Personne ne peut suivre le cours de mes pensées. Puisque personne n'est moi. Et moi, moi je ne suis personne non plus. Peut-on suivre les actes de personne?

Encore une idée intelligente de je ne sais plus qui. Hermione sûrement. Qui d'autre? Persuadée que ma bataille face à Voldemort à éteint je ne sais quoi en moi – je décroche toujours quand elle se met à parler avec ce ton pompeux que je déteste – ou provoqué un désistement subit de mon envie d'exister. Quelque chose dans ce genre. Peut être pas.

Il n'y a plus rien à croire. Plus rien à vivre. J'ai déjà vécut tout ce qui était possible. Elle devrait le savoir à défaut de ressentir. A croire que les années de bonheur l'ont rendue aveugle à la détresse de son meilleur ami. Un inconnu a-t-il des amis?

_15h38_

Je me lève et ouvre le petit loquet minuscule dans la boiserie du mur. Les rangées de bouteilles apparaissent sous mes yeux ternes et j'attrape au hasard une bouteille de vodka. Du bon alcool moldu, il n'y a que ça de vrai pour perdre pied correctement. Je l'ouvre et en avale une gorgée, juste _pour le fun_. L'alcool me brûle l'œsophage et les lèvres gercées. Je me cherche à contrecœur un verre. Il serait préjudiciable que je gâche la moquette ivoire.

Ginny va me retrouver ivre, elle va hurler. C'est _parfait_. Il y aura de l'ambiance pour changer.

Je ne suis plus à ça près. Plus rien ne me fait d'effet de toute manière.

La vodka est l'alcool que je préfère et de loin à tous les autres. J'aime la teinte insipide et commune de sa robe. J'apprécie l'odeur particulière qui picote sans picoter les narines. La sensation qu'elle me dévore l'intérieur, qu'elle allume un brasier. Un verre et je respire plus aisément, ouvrant le col de ma chemise grise, étrange couleur, étrange miroitement du tissu. Mes doigts sont maigres et sans force. Je me débats et prends un deuxième verre.

La chaleur monte en moi, tiède, apaisante, troublante. Après le troisième verre, je m'allonge sur ce canapé que je n'aime pas, dans cette pièce que j'exècre. Si belle, si énergique, si vivante. Opposée à moi. Je me _déteste_. Alors je m'enfile un quatrième verre et je ferme les yeux, me persuadant que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Huxley a raison. Mieux vaut jouer l'autruche, ça ira toujours mieux que la réalité. Au moins, je ne finirai pas pendu.

Toute façon, je n'ai pas de poutre… Je glousse bêtement, une main devant la bouche et un hoquet m'échappe.

Cinquième verre. La bouteille tangue et chavire sous mon regard flou. Je me sens ballotté. J'aime ça.

La bouteille se vide et mes joues se colorent. Reprennent vie. Je suis _bien_.

J'allume la radio et un tube à la mode m'arrache les tympans. Je ris doucement puis de plus en plus fort et me met à chanter d'une voix frêle qui s'assure au rythme de la musique. Je me moque totalement de l'auteur de ces paroles, de l'interprète. Je me lève en titubant et danse en me déhanchant de plus en plus jusqu'à me sentir migraineux. Quelques fois je trébuche et me cogne contre la table basse en grognant. La tête me tourne et je me laisse tomber au sol, heureux d'être fatigué. Mon visage se tord et grimace douloureusement. Je tente de sourire mais je ne sais plus comment on fait.

Il n'y a personne pour m'apprendre à vivre.

Je vomis sur le sol et reste là, à regarder la bile et l'alcool régurgité en somnolant. Je crois que je somnole et distraitement, me rappelle que Ginny n'est pas prête de rentrer. Tant mieux. Je n'ai aucune envie de lire cette pitié tapie dans ces yeux, derrière cette colère de me voir me détruire. Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Quand on est mort, on ne peut plus empirer les choses.

_18 h quelque chose. C'est tout ce que je distingue devant le brouillard de mon regard._

Une drôle de bluette de bas étage, façon faux blues sur fond d'harmonica résonne dans la pièce. Elle m'emporte dans son monde mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, _ce monde_. Je ne vois que du gris plus ou moins prononcé et je n'entends que des soupirs et cette voix pure si triste. Mon monde et le sien se connectent (sont-ils diamétralement différents ou identiques?) et je me surprends à me sentir compris. Je l'aime bien cette chanson, je crois que je voudrais connaître son titre. Mais ce n'est pas la peine non, ce n'est pas la peine. Demain j'aurai tout oublié.

Déjà je sens la fièvre qui monte et ma main saisit la bouteille pour la finir. Elle roule sur le plancher. Le bruit me plaît. Il sonne _vide_. Il sonne _moi_. Je sens de la sueur maladive dégouliner sur mes tempes. C'était quand la dernière fois que j'ai fini une journée sobre? Je ne sais pas. Tellement de choses que je ne sais plus à présent. Ce soir je serais tremblant dans mon lit grelottant à cause du manque d'alcool sous les yeux passifs d'une Ginny qui ne sait plus quoi faire pour que j'aille mieux.

Rien ma chère, rien à faire tu sais, rien à récupérer.

Juste quelques morceaux de papiers éparts à empêcher de s'envoler. Juste des bribes de pensées qui s'échappent de la grisaille de ma tête. Elle me prendra dans les bras et je pleurerai parce qu'elle sera si douce, si attentive à mes moindres respirations. Un peu comme une mère, sauf que je n'ai pas de comparaison possible puisque je n'ai pas connu ma mère. L'amour d'une mère c'est tiède, ça calme. Ginny est comme ça. Alors je ferais comme toujours. Je relèverai mes bras pour emprisonner ses hanches à peine plus fort qu'une caresse esquissée, je baiserai son front du bout des lèvres et je fermerai les yeux devant sa détresse. Son sourire sera triste. Je continuerai à faire semblant.

Je n'ai plus que _ça_ qui me retiens.

Je basculerai dans ce qu'on appelle, une relation d'adulte. Un bien jolie expression qui ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Le désir est une envie d'adulte qui nous permet de donner raison à nos actes. J'ai perdu ma raison, pourquoi mes actes auraient-ils une quelconque utilité? L'amour, y a que ça qui compte. L'amitié, y a que ça de vrai. Qui disait ça? Je m'en balance. Il se trompe. Ils se trompent tous de toute façon. Je suis fatigué de me voiler la face mais je m'accroche. A quoi? _Bonne question_. Mieux vaut ignorer la présence d'une réponse désuète.

Nous cherchons des réponses à des questions sans savoir exactement quelle réponse est celle que nous aimerions entendre. Qu'est-ce qui est important? Mon sourire ou celui des autres? Que le ciel pleure ou qu'il rit? Certains problèmes, certaines histoires sont-elles vraiment plus tristes que d'autres? Méritent-elles plus d'attention? Ai-je le droit d'être heureux?

Et puis tant qu'on y est, c'est quoi être heureux? J'ai oublié aussi.

Saint-ex parlait de moutons et de roses, d'un petit prince et d'un aviateur dans le Sahara. De chiffres et de travail. D'idées d'enfants et de celles d'adultes. Les secondes sont si fades en comparaison. Qui sommes-nous pour juger qu'une chose soit plus nécessaire qu'une autre? Qu'est-ce qui définit _l'humanité_? Qu'est-ce qui est _sain_?

Offrez-moi l'encyclopédie de la vie que j'apprenne ce qu'il faut ou pas faire. Expliquez moi les mots qui blessent et ceux qui embaument; ceux qui allègent et ceux qui détruisent; ceux qui embrasent et ceux qui glacent. Ceux qui accélèrent notre rythme cardiaque et ceux qui sont à dire dans toutes les situations possibles. Quels sont les gestes à réaliser, les mouvements à apprendre? Comme un enfant emprisonné dans un corps d'adulte je tourne en rond sur moi-même pour trouver une solution. Donnez-moi les clefs du genre humain pour communiquer en se comprenant. Je cherche une évolution mais tourbillonne dans un univers en décrépitude. Regardez, il s'effondre et vous riez.

_Imbéciles._

J'embrasserai ces lèvres avec ce qu'elle appellera de la tendresse et que je qualifierai intérieurement d'absence. L'essentiel c'est qu'elle y croit. Il faut qu'elle soit heureuse. C'est bien la seule chose à laquelle je sers encore. Si elle se détourne de moi, vais-je mourir? Pour de bon? Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on est en vie ou bien que l'on est mort?

Je la déshabillerai avec plus ou moins de rapidité, plus ou moins d'attention. Je ne l'aime plus. Elle non plus ne me sert à rien. A rien d'autre qu'à vivre jusqu'à la prochaine inspiration. Elle gémira et griffera mon dos. Je m'oublierai un peu en elle dans une sensation salutaire. J'enfermerai ce _quelque chose_ que je suis _quelque part_ sur sa peau aux alentours de sa clavicule. Je fermerai les portes de mes souvenirs, de mes pensées, de mes questions en léchant ses seins. Je l'emmènerai au septième ciel mais de quel ciel parlons-nous ici? Au-dessus des nuages règne-t-il le monde des oiseaux? Y a-t-il vraiment un endroit bleu pour éclairer nos vies?

J'ai perdu mes croyances, j'ai reprit mon errance. Et mes pensées divaguent de plus en plus. Je n'y peux rien. C'est ainsi que je survis.

_19h30 tic tac régulier de l'horloge qui se moque bien du temps qui passe._

Bientôt elle va rentrer. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. La soirée va être comme toutes les autres. Sans intérêt.

Finalement, relation d'enfant, relation d'adultes, qu'importe. Mère, épouse, femme, sœur qui es-tu pour moi?

Encore une soirée à mater la télévision pour s'abrutir. Quelle invention fantastique! Coupons les ponts, éloignons-nous encore un peu. Qui sait, je finirais peut être par revenir si je pars assez loin. On va manger un plat réchauffé qu'elle aura acheté en chemin au traiteur du bout de la rue que j'aime plus ou moins. Il n'est ni meilleur ni pire qu'un autre après tout. Pour ce que je mange, je me moque bien du goût de mon repas.

J'avalerai un verre de vin en sa compagnie et ses yeux brilleront d'un éclat que je ne lui vois plus souvent. Se serait mieux si je partais, elle serait plus heureuse. Je suis égoïste, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait être heureuse si je ne le suis pas. J'ai acquis ce droit de rendre les gens malheureux puisque je les ai sauvés. On me doit bien ça. Je fais ce que je veux. Cela me console. Si ça veut dire quelque chose.

Il y a un mois peut être deux, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Un quatrième enfant. J'ai crut qu'elle se moquait de moi. J'ai trente-huit ans et il faudrait que je me farcisse à nouveau le changement des couches et autres joyeusetés du même acabit? Je lui ai dit que si c'était le cas, elle n'avait qu'à avorter. Je n'en veux pas de ce marmot supplémentaire moi. Déjà bien assez à calculer des trois autres. C'est une mauvaise blague vraiment. Je suis sûre qu'elle m'a mentit. Nous nous protégeons il me semble. Elle prend ses drôles de pilules bleues ou blanches régulièrement. Elle ne peut pas c'est tout. Je ne veux pas de bébé, je sais déjà pas pourquoi j'ai fait les trois premiers.

Je les aime c'est sûr, ils sont importants je crois. Pour elle. Pour moi aussi. C'est juste que je me mens. Je les câline et les embrasse mais je n'arrive pas à me sentir concerné par leurs vies. Je fais ce qu'il faut faire quand il faut, je trouve les mots et je leur explique les maigres codes que j'ai apprit. Seulement, ça ne fait pas d'eux mes enfants. J'ai veillé à leur chevet quand ils avaient de la fièvre, j'ai prêté mes épaules à leurs chagrins d'amour et à leurs mauvaises notes. J'ai punit quand ils avaient fautés, même si parfois je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal. J'ai accompli ma part du travail. Ils sont loin, ils sont grands. Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi.

Ils apprendront le reste à tâtons. C'est ce que l'on fait tous avec plus ou moins de bons résultats. J'en ai plus de mauvais. Ce ne sera pas leur cas, j'y ai veillé.

Je monte dans notre chambre et enjambe la fenêtre. Je m'assois, les jambes dans le vide, mes pieds tapant la façade. La nuit est tombée doucement. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Il pleut des cordes et mon pantalon se mouille. La sensation n'est pas foncièrement désagréable, seulement trop vivante. Les lampadaires s'alignent, illuminent la place devant moi. Des silhouettes courent abritées sous leurs parapluies bien souvent noirs. Impersonnels.

Cafards insignifiants. Dérangeants. Leur simple présence est une offense à ma vision du monde.

Je regarde le sol. Deux étages me séparent de l'herbe du jardin. C'est un peu haut. Sans doute pas assez. Une raison supplémentaire de ne pas sauter. Mon cœur continuera à battre malgré mes os brisés. Je resterai sur cette terre. Pas moyen. Si je dois achever ma mort, je ne risquerai pas qu'on puisse me sauver.

Donnez-moi les codes. Ouvrez les grilles. Apportez les premiers soins à mon cœur hébété. Ou laissez-moi crever. Plus rien, plus rien à ramasser. Je suis une feuille. Une jolie feuille d'érable parée de sa couronne automnale, ces tons de soleil couchant. J'ai perdu ma chlorophylle il y a vingt et un ans. Je me sens jaune. Je me sens feuille. Je suis en train de me vider de mon carotène.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et se ferme dans un bruit sec et sa voix vive me dit qu'elle est rentrée. Je quitte mon observatoire, blasé.

J'ai encore du temps avant la fin que je me suis choisis.

_2h18 indique le réveil._

Ginny dort près de moi, la tête posée sur mon torse, dans ces draps parme à l'odeur de lavande. Ces cheveux glissent sur moi et me chatouillent. Ils sentent l'olive et la fleur d'oranger. Je n'aime pas cette fragrance.

Le plafond blanc cassé d'une banalité affligeante attire mon regard. Je trace des signes cabalistiques et des ondulations diverses dans une teinte rouge. Pour de faux bien entendu. Juste pour mes yeux et ma tête. Pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je ne dors pas. L'insomnie est un trait vite acquis dont on ne se débarrasse plus. Vu qu'il fait nuit et que je ne sais pas quoi faire, je dessine des moutons qui sautent les uns au dessus des autres. Je les vois rose parce que je hais cette couleur. Il y a un loup qui les guette derrière un arbre. Son pelage est gris parce que je ne connais plus d'autre couleur à part elle et le noir. Tout le monde sait que le noir n'est pas une couleur. Je lui fais de grandes canines ivoire et des yeux rouges comme ceux des rats d'égout. Des yeux à faire peur. Il leur saute dessus et les moutons bêlent, bêlent, bêlent dans un bruit très étrange alors qu'ils se vident de leur sang dans un gargouillis amusant.

Le loup me fixe ensuite sans ciller et je soutiens son regard. Il s'évanouit sous ma rétine dans un nuage un peu plus foncé que le gris habituel. Ses babines retroussées dans une sorte de sourire, il grogne une dernière fois. Je lève la main et balaye l'air pour effacer tout souvenir de sa présence. Que vais-je dessiner à présent?

Des idées tordues et étranges me viennent en tête. Je les repousse même si elles sont amusantes. Penser à Ginny dans un tel état n'est définitivement pas _normal_. Et même si je ne suis pas normal, je ne vais pas pousser le vice si loin.

_6h30 le réveil braille._

La main de Ginny part en arrière, cogne contre le bois de la table de chevet. Elle gémit, entrouvre en partie ces paupières délicates et tape sur l'objet mal attentionné. Elle me sourit doucement. Je me demande comment elle fait pour penser qu'entre deux crises je vais bien. Pour se voiler la face à ce stade, moi j'appelle ça du génie. Ou bien de l'inconscience.

Les gens ne se comprendront jamais. Le manuel n'existe pas.

Elle se relève sur ses avants bras et vient m'embrasser passionnément. Je réponds par habitude. Un petit signe de la main, un demi-tour et elle file dans la salle de bain. J'entends l'eau couler. Nue. Sous la douche. Je voudrais tant me sentir excité par cette pensée. Elle ne m'arrache qu'un soupir exténué. Je n'ai pas envie de m'appesantir sur cette image.

Je prends ma baguette et vérifie distraitement que mon sort de camouflage est bien en place. Hors de question qu'elle s'aperçoive que je ne vais pas si bien qu'elle ne le pense, ce serait gâcher la surprise. Franchement, vous ne pouvez pas me dire que je ne la préserve pas. Croyez-moi, je lui dirais volontiers, chérie je vais mourir tu sais, tu devrais prévenir tes parents, les enfants, les amis. On devrait se faire une bouffe, un grand repas avec des rires et des soupirs, des baisers volés et un dernier amour partagé, échangé derrière un buisson. Comme quand on était jeune. Bien sûr ce ne sera pas marrant tous les jours. Bientôt je pourrais plus marcher, même plus lever les bras, d'ailleurs tu sais, je pourrais plus bouger du tout. Après mon dernier muscle se rigidifiera et je serais plus là. Faudra que tu penses à fermer mes yeux, ce n'est pas beau de montrer un mort avec les yeux ouverts. Tout de suite, il paraît que ça fait _tâche _dans le décor.

Mais tu sais, je serais sage. Je ne vais pas mourir dans le salon ou au milieu du hall d'entrée. Je suis tellement gentil que je pousse le souci du détail jusqu'à ne pas finir dans ce lit. Je veux que tu puisses encore y dormir, encore y vivre. Tu prendras soin des petits même s'ils sont grands et qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de toi. Tu travailleras sagement pour avoir des promotions. Garde ce gosse qui pousse en toi si ça t'amuse, de toute façon je serais plus là pour changer les couches quand il viendra au monde. Préserve l'innocence aussi longtemps que tu le pourras. Lève le voile des illusions sur l'amère réalité quand tu ne pourras plus reculer.

Je suis parfait. Un mari génial jusqu'au bout des ongles. Contente de l'ignorer? J'espère, avec tout le mal que je me donne.

Je pense comme un fou. Ce qui est sain. Puisque ce truc me bouffe les neurones. L'alcool et le tabac n'aident pas la guérison. C'est bien le but. Je ne me massacre pas non plus pour le plaisir de l'autodestruction.

J'ai bien pensé à m'ouvrir les veines pour accélérer le processus. Ce ne serait pas pareil de finir comme une loque. Je veux mourir dignement. Pas non plus sauter, avec ma chance, quelqu'un sauvera le Héros du monde Sorcier. J'aimerai bien me faire un rail, une overdose salutaire, un dernier petit sourire, un retour au paradis et adieu chérie, baisse le rideau le spectacle est fini. J'ai pas choisit ma vie, je ne peux pas choisir ma mort. Vraiment le monde ne tourne plus dans le bon sens.

Je me douche et m'habille en sifflotant une vieille chanson de Kurt Cobain devant un public composé du lavabo, du pommeau de douche et de mon rasoir électrique. Je préfère me laver à l'ancienne. La magie c'est bien mais ce n'est pas non plus indispensable. Je l'entends chanter guillerette dans la cuisine et l'odeur nauséabonde de ce café infect me donne envie de faire demi-tour. Après tout, je ne travaille pas de la semaine, le lit peut bien vouloir me consoler quelques heures de plus.

Je m'apprête à repartir en catimini mais elle m'appelle et je me force à étaler un sourire de circonstance sur mes traits; celui de l'homme marié qui a passé une bonne nuit auprès de son épouse aimée et dévouée. Je rentre, m'assoit sur le bord de la chaise prêt à partir dès la fin de mon petit déjeuner. Elle m'embrasse et me caresse les cheveux, m'observe à la dérobée et soupire. Amoureuse comme au premier jour. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'elle me rende les choses si difficiles? Tu aurais du épouser quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui t'aurait aimé comme il faut, à ta juste valeur. T'as voulu faire ta valeureuse, celle qui méritait le plus charmant des princes. Tu sais les princes, c'est du pipeau, c'est juste pour que les petites filles croient au père Noel. Le prince charmant c'est Ken. Une poupée de plastique aux cheveux gominés qui ne ressemble à rien mais qui soit disant _géaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant _pour reprendre l'expression de Lily à 8 ans.

Tu m'embrasses une énième fois et je manque de te repousser. Il faut toujours que tu en fasses trop. Tu me glisses un _au revoir_ et quand la porte se referme sur toi, je te dis _adieu_.

**Tous les crapauds ne se changent pas en prince.**

_8h10_

Je monte dans ma chambre et prends du papier et une boîte de crayons gris. J'ai envie d'écrire aujourd'hui. Tiens, il faudrait que je laisse un mot, que vous fassiez quelque chose de ces centaines de pages noircies qui s'entassent dans un tiroir de l'armoire, celui qui est fermé à clef que tu ne peux pas ouvrir. Publier peut être. Je ne pense pas que mes textes aient de l'intérêt pour qui que se soit. Bah, ça sera toujours de l'argent de gagné. Que je sois génie ou nullité, les écrits du sauveur décédé se vendront comme des best steller.

Ma main glisse sur le papier, mes doigts forment des mots et mes sentiments s'infiltrent me plongeant dans un univers cotonneux ou il n'est plus question de réflexion, d'honneur ou de retenues. Ici personne pour me juger, personne pour m'arrêter. Je suis libre de voler, de brûler, de tuer, d'aimer, de pleurer. Tout m'est possible. Du bout de cette mine, je tiens entre mes mains la vie de mes personnages. Je suis Dieu et j'aime ça.

Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un sache que j'écris, je le cache plutôt bien. J'ai un peu honte. Au fond je ne suis pas doué pour ça. Je ne suis pas doué pour grand-chose. Là au moins, j'ai la sensation d'être moi. Je ferme mes yeux et continue à écrire. Les images naissent sous mes paupières fatiguées et rassuré, je retrouve le fil de ma trame.

C'est une histoire banale, fade et insipide. Ce type c'est moi, c'est elle, c'est n'importe qui. Tout le monde et personne à la fois. Il a une vie tranquille pépère, une femme et un fils qu'il aime. Il la trompe de temps en temps pour faire bonne mesure et avoir de quoi raconter quand il va jouer au golf deux fois par semaine avec ces copains. Son patron est acariâtre, il le déteste et sa secrétaire est mignonne mais passe définitivement trop de temps au téléphone pour être seulement bonne à baiser. Elle appelle dix fois par jour son petit copain, sa meilleure amie, se balade perchée sur des talons hauts en se limant les ongles et son café est presque aussi mauvais que celui que Ginny me fait. Je me suis peut être inspiré d'elle qui sait.

Le fils est adolescent, il aime le surf et les filles à gros seins. Il parle de comics et de mangas, se moque des gamines qui gardent trop longtemps des peluches dans leur chambre et cherche activement une petite amie pour satisfaire sa libido qui s'éveille. Parce que non, les érections matinales, ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de mieux quand vous dormez à poil et que votre mère vous réveille tous les matins en hurlant que vous êtes un pervers. D'ailleurs, les voisins le regardent bizarre juste parce qu'il porte un tatouage sur l'épaule gauche et un piercing à l'arcade. Les vieux ne comprennent jamais rien.

Il pense qu'Abba c'est dépassé depuis trois siècles et que Myamoto est une marque de voitures. Il encense Microsoft et Bill Gates pour avoir créé la X-Box. Oui, c'est une famille américaine moldue qui habite la Floride et qui est merci, bienheureuse de son sort.

Jusqu'au jour où le père se suicide à coup de médicaments sans donner d'explications. La vie est _moche_.

Je termine mon texte, tant pis pour le reste. J'aurais voulu écrire un peu sur l'après, expliquer les sentiments de l'épouse bafouée qui s'imagine qu'il culpabilisait de ses aventures extraconjugales. Le fils s'enferme dans son mutisme et sa gratte devient sa meilleure amie. Il se met à fumer de l'herbe et à prendre des pilules qui vous font voir le monde arc-en-ciel. La vie continue. Ils ne sauront jamais pourquoi et se contenterons de suppositions. La vérité est pire. Mort par forfait. C'était plus facile de crever plutôt que de chercher un sens à sa présence sur terre.

Ne pas avoir de réponse quand on demande ce qu'on fait là et pourquoi on est là plutôt qu'ailleurs, c'est ça qui l'a tué.

_11h50_

Je laisse mes feuilles en vue, lance un accio et trois boîtes de somnifères m'arrivent. Je les ouvre, cherche une bouteille de Vodka – c'est cool, j'ignorai que j'en possédais encore trois – la débouche et avale mes cachets entre deux gorgées d'alcool.

Je pourrais attendre la fin paisiblement. Je pourrais faire plein de choses. Mais on est déjà samedi et c'est mon dernier jour de vacances. J'ai pas envie de retourner au travail lundi. J'ai pas envie de te voir ce soir. J'ai pas envie d'être là, dans ce canapé. Je ne veux pas de cette fin qui m'attend. Je monte m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, mes bouteilles sous les bras.

Je m'assois en taille sur le carrelage glacé. Ce n'est pas confortable mais qui a dit qu'il fallait crever dans des draps de soie? Je suis né comme bien des gens, dans une salle stérilisée sous les yeux d'un médecin plus ou moins compétent. J'étais rouge et on m'a séparé de ma mère. J'ai eut une vie mouvementée. Ça fait vingt et un ans que je suis mort. Il serait temps d'officialiser la nouvelle.

Je finis ma bouteille et entame la deuxième, secouant le liquide en riant. Si j'avais trouvé quelqu'un pour voir derrière mon sourire ma détresse, si cette personne s'était accrochée, m'avait enguirlandé jusqu'à ce que je crie grâce, peut être que mon cœur se serait remis à fonctionner correctement. Peut être par faiblesse ou par absentéisme, personne ne s'est présenté. Je vais donc finir comme j'ai vécu. Seul.

Raconte pas aux enfants comment tu m'as trouvé, se serait vraiment dégueulasse.

Je sais bien que je suis vulgaire, j'ai plus les idées claires. La preuve je fais des rimes, si c'est pas un signe!

Je ferme les yeux, me laisse partir. Je n'ai plus d'énergie pour reprendre ma bouteille. C'est bien dommage, j'ai pas encore commencé la troisième.

Lily, Albus et James se tiennent par la main et sourient paisiblement. Ginny vient les rejoindre et leurs ébouriffent les cheveux. Le loup gris se lèche les babines. Oui oui je sais, tu veux me manger. T'inquiète, y en a plus pour longtemps.

J'aurais du écrire une lettre. Je l'ai dit, je ne sais pas écrire, tout ça c'est du pipeau, surtout ne publiez pas mes textes, c'est de la fiente de pigeon.

Mince, Hermione et Ron eux aussi ne savent rien, j'aurais aussi du leur laisser quelque chose. C'est un peu tard pour tout ces j'aurais du. C'est avant qu'il aurait fallut y penser. J'ai toujours été nul pour monter de bons plans structurés.

Maintenant c'est trop tard, il reste plus rien à faire. M'en voulez pas vous le saviez que ça finirait pas arriver. La mort, on ne peut pas y échapper. J'ai bien le droit de choisir comment finir, non?

_20h_

Ginny enlève ses talons et jette sa veste sur le porte-manteau derrière la porte. Elle jette un regard étonné à l'escalier, guette le bruit des pas d'Harry qui vient la saluer.

Ce soir il ne vient pas.

La tristesse s'abat sur ses épaules étroites et c'est à pas mesurés qu'elle se rend au salon. La dernière fois qu'elle l'a trouvé dans le canapé, le nombre de bouteilles d'alcool à ses côtés manque de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque. Elle bénit le ciel que Lily soit enfin à Poudlard. Vraiment, être la femme d'Harry ce n'est pas une sinécure, c'est un emploi à plein temps. La majorité du temps, il est parfait. Soucieux des enfants, câlin, amoureux. A l'inverse certains jours, il pue le tabac et l'alcool à trente mètres, refuse de se raser, de se laver, de se changer. Il ne s'alimente pas, vomit un peu partout de l'alcool, de la bile et quand il n'y a plus aucun des deux, du sang.

Il a maigrit. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a prit du repos. Pour aller mieux. Il n'aime pas se rendre chez le psychomage, il dit que ça ne sert à rien, que tout va bien et qu'en plus, il n'y a rien à comprendre. Quand il parle, il sourit mais son sourire ne monte pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle tente d'y croire et le console du mieux qu'elle peut. Assurément, la vie n'est pas rose.

Ce n'est pas facile de vivre la conscience tranquille avec la vie qu'il a eut.

Arrivée dans le salon, ses yeux s'écarquillent et rougissent. Son sac tombe sur le sol.

Une flaque de bile de la vieille, une bouteille vide sur son flan contre le canapé. Un paquet de chips éventré, la stéréo qui hurle un vieux standard des années cinquante. Plus que tout, l'absence de sa présence. L'odeur de tabac et les relents d'alcool envahissent ses narines, marquent son odorat. Un pressentiment lui vrille les poumons.

Une liasse de papier bleu trône sur la table basse, toutes les revues au sol. Sur le haut du papier, trois petites bouteilles de comprimés. Elle reconnaît de loin ce médicament qu'il prend souvent avant d'aller au lit, soit disant pour trouver le sommeil lui qui ne dort presque jamais et déjà elle comprend. Elle secoue la tête et les larmes jaillissent de ses yeux, dévalent son visage, tracent des sillons salés de désespoir. Elle grimpe les marches quatre à quatre. La porte s'écrase sur le mur de la chambre. Il brille par son absence aujourd'hui.

La porte de la salle de bain est entrebâillée. Ses genoux cognent l'un contre l'autre. La peur la fait transpirer. Elle va flancher c'est sûr. Mais pas avant d'avoir vu, pas avant d'être fixée.

Il lui faut du temps et bien du courage pour s'avancer et entrer dans la pièce en tâtonnant. Elle a fermé les yeux. Non, vraiment, elle n'a pas envie de voir. Pourtant il le faut.

Elle pleure toujours et rit nerveusement. Elle doit se monter un film toute seule, il est probablement sorti s'acheter un paquet de cigarettes ou juste faire un tour dans le quartier. Tout va bien entre eux alors pourquoi imagine-t-elle immédiatement le pire?

Elle serre convulsivement les poings et ouvre les paupières brusquement. Il n'y a que ça à faire.

Ses genoux la lâchent, elle s'effondre sur le sol et rampe jusqu'à lui incertaine. Ses bras le long du corps, la bouteille de vodka où il ne reste qu'un fond de liquide au bout des doigts. Son teint, un peu étrange. Jaunâtre. Comme une feuille d'automne délavée par la pluie. Sa tête est en arrière, il fixe le plafond ses deux yeux émeraudes grands ouverts pour contempler quoi au juste, elle ne le sait pas.

Elle tâte sans y croire le poignet, cherche un pouls. Rien.

Ses doigts fins et brûlants l'éloignent de ce monde où il ne sentait plus chez lui.

Bonne nuit Harry.

Sa voix se brise.

Elle tremble. Termine la bouteille. Reste là sans bouger, assise sur ses jambes repliées. Inutile.

L'horloge continue sa lancée. Inexorablement. Inflexiblement.

Le ciel est dégagé ce soir.

Il aurait aimé ça, je crois.

_**¤**_

_**¤ Fin ¤**_

_**¤**_

C'est quoi ce texte? Eh bien, en absence de vie sociale par ma faute ou celles des autres allez savoir, en absence d'à peu près tout ce qui pourrait me rendre joyeuse, j'écris ce genre de conneries. Là je publie et je me dis, mince, il serait temps qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui te soigne.

Croyez-le ou pas, y a personne pour faire sonner le téléphone. Je vais finir par le haïr lui aussi. La maison vide et les papiers qui s'entassent. Les non dits et cette atmosphère qui précède les orages. J'ai toujours préféré le tonnerre et les éclairs. Eux au moins, on peut les supporter.

Première lecture: A bon entendeur, je m'excuse d'une telle horreur mais malgré tout, je l'aime ce texte. Enfin tout sauf la fin, j'ai dérapé dans le ridicule. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Relecture: Non, en fait la fin est bien…

**Alfa**


End file.
